


Change of heart

by BambyOnFire



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambyOnFire/pseuds/BambyOnFire
Summary: He can’t tell his mother all of that. Not now. Not in this conversation, which is the first real one they had in years.
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Change of heart

**Author's Note:**

> I really missed some sort of closure at the end of season 3 between Omar and his family, apart from the airport scene.  
> So here is my try in writing the kind of closure I would have liked.

The light in the bedroom is dimmed; the shutters are closed to keep the heat of summer outside. The only source of light in the room is the phone in his hands, vibrating from time to time to show a new message on the screen.  
Lu and Nadia sending him pictures from their never-ending sightseeing tours in New York and by now Omar’s sure he has seen every little bit of New York without ever being there himself.  
His phone vibrates again, but this time it’s Rebeka’s name that flashes up.  
_“Thought you might like this one”_  
Seconds later a picture appears in the chat, showing Ander lying on a sun lounger, eyes closed but still facing the sun, smiling softly.  
For a second, he glances to Ander, who lies curled up next to him, one hand on Omar’s hip, the other hidden underneath his pillow.  
He types a quick “Thank you” before putting the phone aside.  
It’s still early, they haven’t had dinner by now, but still Ander’s fast asleep next to him. Beaten by today’s afternoon spent at Rebeka’s pool. Even Samuel had been there, goofing around with Guzmán in the pool.  
For a few hours they all had been able to forget their worries. Samuel missing Carla, Guzmán missing Nadia. Ander and him tip toing around their still fragile restored relationship.  
A few hours of peace they all had needed so badly.  
Omar sighs, shifting himself into a lying position, now facing Ander.  
He still tires easily. Still sleeps more than he used to. He’s still quickly out of breath. It will take some time till his hair grows back again. Until Omar can stroke those soft locks, he loves so much again.  
But that’s okay. It’s okay as long as Ander is still with him. Still lying beside him. Breathing slow and even.

  


A soft knock on the door pulls him out of his thoughts. Ander’s mother is standing in the doorway. Soft smile on her lips while she’s looking at her sleeping son.

“You have a visitor” 

She still smiles, but there is something in her expression that Omar can’t name. Can’t put his finger on.  
She’s gone before he gets a chance to ask who’s here to visit him at this time of day. 

He gets up carefully, trying not to wake Ander. The other one just mumbles something, for a second his hand grasps for Omar’s body, but he doesn’t wake up.  
For a moment Omar lingers in the doorway, soaking up Ander’s sight, before he finally leaves the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

  


The second Omar sees who’s awaiting him in the living room, leaves him dumbstruck, frozen solid at the staircase.

“Mama?”

She just stands there, in the middle of the Munoz’ living room, loving smile on her lips.

“Hello dear”

Maybe he’s dreaming. Maybe this is one of those dreams in which you can’t tell the difference between dreaming and reality.  
“What are you doing here?”

For a moment his mother looks to the open kitchenette, where Ander’s mom is still standing, leaned on the kitchen counter.

“Can we talk?”

Omar just nods, not sure what is about to come. Since the day he left the airport, leaving all his plans to go to New York with his sister behind, he really hasn’t spoken to his parents. Just send them a message that he was sorry and that he was okay.

His mother gestures to the door and again Omar nods, following her outside.

It’s already getting dark, but still the air is warm and balmy, not as hot and sticky as in the afternoon.

“I asked Nadia for the address.”

“I see”

“And I didn’t mean to show up out of the blue”

“But?” there is always a but if someone starts a sentence like this, Omar knows this by now.

She remains silent for a few moments.

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine.”

“And your friend? Your boy-“ she pauses, swallows “Your boyfriend?”

There is a pack of cigarettes and a lighter laying on the windowsill, Omar’s not sure to whom they belong but still he grabs the package and lights himself a cigarette. In- and exhaling deeply.

By now he has done so many things to disapprove his parents that his mother will get over this one cigarette.

“He’s in Remission now. It’s still a long way to go. But he’ll be okay.”

“And you?”

“We will be okay”

“That is not what I meant, Omar.”

Omar exhales, watching the smoke evaporate in the dusky light.

“I’m fine, I guess. Those last months haven’t been easy, I’m not gonna lie about that. But I’ll be okay.”

“Nadia mentioned that you’ll be attending school again? Las Encinas?”

“I’ve got a scholarship. Azucena, Ander’s mother, helped me with all of the paperwork.”

“And they’re treating you good here?”

For a moment Omar closes his eyes. Not sure how to tell his mother that for the first time in his life he had been accepted for who he was. He hadn’t had to hide the fact that he liked boys. After their rough start Ander’s mother had welcomed him into the family with open arms.  
And Ander loved him, in all his introverted, quirky ways he had always loved him.

He can’t tell his mother that. Not now. Not in this conversation, which is the first real one they had in years. 

“They do.”

She just smiles.

“You actually know him, Mama.” The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself. “You met him once. At the hospital. He came with Nadia.”  
But Omar also still remembers the look that his mother gave Ander. He still remembers all the nonsense that Ander had said this evening.

“I know.” She is still smiling. “Apart from everything he said that night he seemed like a decent young man.”

“He is.”

“And you love him?”

“I do. I really do.” He never imagined saying these words to his mother.

“Good” she straightens her skirt and Omar knows that soon this conversation will be over. “Will you come to dinner sometimes?”

“Yes”, now that his father is speaking to him again, that they are able to speak to each other without screaming and fighting, coming to dinner is something he can do. “I promise.”

The smile on her face grows bigger. “I should probably go now. Your father is waiting for me.”

She opens her arms to hug him and Omar doesn’t hesitate for a second. Holds her in a tight grip for a few moments before kissing her on the cheek.

“Take care, will you?”

“I will, Mama.”

She is almost gone, when she turns around once more.

“And Omar? Bring Ander to dinner with you, will you? Your father might take his time, but I’m sure he will come around.”, with these words she’s gone, leaving Omar dumbstruck for the second time this evening.

Ander’s waiting for him inside, sitting on the sofa, legs drawn to his chest, sleep still in his eyes.

“You okay?”  
“Yeah.”, he snuggles himself next to Ander and waits till the other boy drops his head on his shoulder.  
“I am now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
